Special Delivery
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Saturn is supposed to be working but he is doing other things... Will Cyrus find out? If he does, how will he react? Will he react at all, as he has no emotions?


**Special Delivery**

_By Lord Agravane Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Team Galactic.

* * *

Notes: _Written as a gift for Sakura. _

_She owns Robin, Sakura and Alexis. _

_Ace of Spies owns the Lilac Region (PokeItaly)._

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Team Galactic's Hideout and everybody was working hard to further Cyrus's ultimate goal in creating a world without emotion.

Actually, that wasn't quite true. Saturn was trying to work hard but failing. He sat in front of his computer, staring at a word document titled _Legends of the Lake Guardians_. The more he stared, the more his attention wavered and was instead drawn towards a much more interesting item on his desk.

It was a signed photograph of Robin, the Champion of the Lilac Region. Robin had recently visited Sinnoh and Saturn had been lucky enough to meet her and receive the signed photograph. It had been one of the most exciting moments of his life so it really wasn't surprising that he couldn't concentrate on his work.

Saturn forced himself to look at the monitor screen again, telling himself that the sooner he finished working, the sooner he could indulge in recreational activities. After all, it wasn't like he had too much work to get on with. All he had to do was to read through the document that Cyrus had sent him and compare it with his own notes. It would be a piece of cake.

Saturn glanced down at his notepad, which lay open in front of him. Was that really his writing or had an army of Joltiks covered their feet in ink and held a disco on the page? Checking the other pages, Saturn realised that if it was that, the Joltiks had made their way through the entire pad. It certainly didn't look like legible text.

Closing the notebook, Saturn turned his attention back to the document on the monitor. _Page 2 of 45_ was helpfully displayed in the corner.

Saturn decided that the work could wait. He picked up the photo of Robin again and leaned back in his chair to admire her. She was dressed in a very skimpy outfit, which accentuated her curves and left very little to the imagination.

Saturn suddenly had a very naughty idea of what he wanted to do next and it did not involve deleting _Legends of the Lake Guardians _and telling Cyrus that a virus had wiped it from his system…

Cyrus was walking along the corridor that passed by Saturn's room. He was on his way to Charon's office, as said Commander had phoned him about a malfunctioning printer and Cyrus had said he would take a look at it. Cyrus hoped that the printer was actually broken, rather than just Charon had done something silly, such as forgotten to plug it in. Cyrus liked the thought of having a machine to repair.

As Cyrus approached Saturn's room, it occurred to him that it would be a good idea to check on Saturn to make sure he was working hard. Saturn was a loyal Commander but sometimes he became distracted by computer games. Or Mars and Jupiter. Or sweets. Or random leaves fluttering past his window.

Cyrus approached the door, which had swung slightly ajar. He was just about to knock and announce his presence when he caught sight of Saturn through the gap. Saturn was holding the photo of Robin with one hand, while with the other hand…

Cyrus raised his eyebrow a fraction of a nanometre. That was most assuredly _not_ Saturn working hard to further Cyrus's ultimate goal in creating a world without emotions. In fact, Cyrus was glad that he didn't possess emotions, otherwise he would have certainly have experienced embarrassment at that moment.

He discreetly knocked on the door, giving Saturn a moment to pull himself together. Cyrus reasoned that it was better he interrupted Saturn, rather than risk one of the other Commanders or a grunt doing so. If such a thing happened, they would react in an over emotional way and cause much inconvenience.

Caught in the act, Saturn gave a high pitched squeal, reminiscent of a little girl and grabbed at his eiderdown to cover himself. He took a second to recover his breath before calling out to Cyrus.

"Y-yes…who's there?"

"It is, I, Cyrus," Cyrus replied. "May I come in?"

"Yeah…sure!"

Cyrus entered the room, calm as ever. Saturn held the eiderdown over his lap, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Cyrus nodded to him and then went over to the computer.

"How is your work coming on, Commander?"

"Um, good," said Saturn. "I've done loads so far".

"_Page two of forty five_?"

"Well yes but the first two pages are always the hardest, don't you think so Boss?"

"Should I be safe in assuming that they aren't the only hard thing around here?"

"I…don't know what you mean, Boss," said Saturn in a perfectly innocent tone.

"Hmm…" Cyrus nodded. "Well, I should I also assume that you will have that document read and your notes updated by the end of the week?"

Saturn let out an audible sigh of relief. "Yes, of course Boss, no problem".

"Good," said Cyrus. "I shall leave you to get on with it then. Carry on, Commander".

* * *

Saturn glanced towards the now closed door, chewing on his bottom lip and frowning. He had a sinking feeling that his Boss had somehow known what he had been up to. Saturn didn't like that because, unlike Cyrus, he did have feelings and right at that moment, he was experiencing great embarrassment.

Deciding that he couldn't concentrate on work while he was so humiliated, Saturn clicked off the word document and checked out his folders instead. He had some computer games, an eBook about military history through the ages and a folder entitled _Hot girls_.

Saturn clicked on this folder, just in case Cyrus had sent him some important work and it had somehow accidentally ended up going in there. Luckily, no such thing had happened and the folder simply contained pictures of attractive women.

Saturn admired the pictures; there were more of Robin, some of other gym leaders (Sakura and Alexis), Champion Cynthia and also Mars and Jupiter at Sunyshore beach. About 99% of the girls were wearing suitably skimpy outfits.

As he continued to look, Saturn idly wondered whether his Boss was attracted to girls at all. Certainly, Cyrus never seemed to show interest in them, other than treating them as friends or staff. Saturn leaned back in his chair again, musing it over in his head. Perhaps his Boss really didn't have emotions.

There was one way to find out, however…

Smirking to himself, Saturn opened up Photoshop. Ten minutes to perform a cut and paste job to put all the girls in the same picture and then to send it to Cyrus. But not by email, that was too easy. If Cyrus received such an email, he would probably just delete it. No, Saturn had a much better idea. He had done his fair share of hacking as a teenager and at the age of twenty five, his skills hadn't waned at all.

Some time later, Saturn had done a little more work (he'd made it to page 3) and he had decided that he deserved a break. He was outside the main HQ building, leaning up against a tree and eating some popping candy.

Presently, Mars (who was also taking a break), came over to him. "Hey Saturn," she said. "What are you up to?"

"Just chilling for a few minutes," Saturn replied. "I've been working hard all day, I'm exhausted".

(Somewhere above in the heavens, Arceus contemplated striking Saturn with a thunderbolt).

"Yeah, me too," said Mars, helping herself to some of Saturn's candy. "Have you seen the Boss today? I wanted to ask him what his favourite flavour Slushie is".

"I saw him earlier, yeah," said Saturn. Then he grinned. "I think he is in his office now, shall we go and see?"

"Um, I'd rather not disturb him if he's working".

Saturn thought about this for a moment. "Why don't we peep in through his window? That way, we can see if he's really busy or just a little busy".

"Well, alright then".

So the two of them set off, heading towards the part of the HQ where Cyrus's office was. Saturn was still smiling to himself, wondering if his plan had worked.

Soon, they arrived at their destination and Saturn rejoiced inwardly that Cyrus had not pulled the blinds down. He and Mars peeped in through the window, where they saw Cyrus sitting at his desk, facing his computer. His one hand was resting on his mouse and his other was on the desk, holding a comfort grip pen. As for the actual desktop background on his computer…

"Saturn? Why has the Boss got a picture of all those girls on his PC?" Mars asked.

"Ummm, I have no idea," Saturn replied, his best innocent expression on.

"Awww, come on…" Mars smirked and nudged him. Saturn chuckled.

"OK, Ok! I…sorta hacked into his computer and set it as his new desktop background".

Mars gaped. "You did what? Blimey!"

"…and I added in a program that prevents him from deleting it or changing the background".

Mars raised her eyebrows, pretending to be shocked. However, she couldn't hold back her giggles.

"Do you think he likes it then?"

Saturn peered through the window again. Cyrus was still viewing the desktop and didn't have any other programs open.

"I think so, yeah. I mean, he's definitely looking at it, as opposed to doing anything else".

"Yeah, true," Mars agreed. "And, there's something else as well…"

"Uhuh, what is that then?"

Just then, Cyrus put his comfort grip pen down. He moved his hand off the desk and started to undo his zip on his trousers…

Saturn and Mars stared at each other, eyes wide. In a split second, they came to a mutual agreement. Psychic Pokemon could not have reacted as quickly as they did.

The two Commanders turned and high tailed it out of there as fast as they possibly could!

They finally stopped running when they reached the far end of the HQ. There, they collapsed under a berry tree, gasping for breath and red faced (and not just from the physical exertion). They sat there for a few moments, recovering themselves and trying to gather enough oxygen to laugh at what they had seen.

At last Saturn was able to speak again. He wiped his hand across his wet forehead and grinned at Mars.

"Well, I sure didn't expect that".

Mars smirked and shook her head. "Me neither. That was…something I'd rather have not seen".

"Oh I dunno. I think I can store it away in my brain as one of those _You haven't lived until you have experienced this_" Saturn said.

Mars nodded. She reached into his pocket to help herself to the reminder of his candy. Saturn leaned back against the tree trunk, cooling down from his frantic run.

"Say Mars?" he began again.

"Yeah?"

"What was it you were gonna tell me before our Boss, well…you know…"

Mars giggled. "Oh yes! Well, it is confirmed that he likes the desktop background now but I had had another thought as to what proved that he liked it".

"You did, uhuh?" Saturn tried to follow what Mars was saying. "What was that thought then?"

"He's brilliant with machines," Mars said smugly. "If he'd have wanted to, he could have removed that background in about 2 minutes".

**The End **


End file.
